


Настоящий «Ван Пис»

by Umbridge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В попытке получить «Ван Пис» на острове Рафтель развязали войну Правительственные службы, мутанты и киборги. А команде Луффи приходится уносить ноги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящий «Ван Пис»

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на One Piece Battle  
> Бета: Доктор Бекки  
> Предупреждения: военное АУ

Зоро закрепил конец обеззараживающего бинта и еще раз проверил повязку. Чоппер постарался, пропитал ее особым раствором, которым обычно обрабатывали раны. 

— Теперь у меня повязки прям как у тебя, — попытался ухмыльнуться Санджи, но Зоро нахмурился в ответ и потрогал губами его лоб. Кожа горела, дыхание отдавало металлом и жаром, значит, ампулы Чоппера не помогли. 

— Робин вернулась? 

Зоро убрал с лица Санджи потемневшие пряди и осторожно вставил ему между губ сигарету.

— Пока нет, — сказал, зажигая кончик. — Еще немного. 

Каждое слово ударялось о металлические стены, Зоро слушал, как по широкой шахте гуляет эхо. Остров Рафтель внутри состоял из этих шахт и залов, так сказала Нами. 

— Ага, круто, водоросль, — Санджи снова скривил губы, силясь улыбнуться, и сигарета чуть не выпала у него изо рта. 

Подошел Чоппер, выглянул из-за плеча. Когда Зоро сидел, они как раз оказывались одного роста. Повел мягким ухом и нахмурил мохнатые брови, тоже убедился, что ничего не вышло. После ранения прошло три часа, после укола — час, но кровотечение не останавливалось, лихорадка не отступала. 

— Скоро сделаю еще, — шепнул Чоппер на ухо Зоро. Тот кивнул, не высказав вслух очевидную для всех мысль — если тогда все мы будем еще живы. Чоппер отошел к ящику-аптечке, проверить запасы. Он, как и многие подопытные животные его вида, получившие инъекцию «Дьявольского фрукта», занимался врачеванием. 

Зоро поглядел на Санджи, тот закрыл глаза, наверное, снова отключился. Потом перевел взгляд на Луффи и Брука. Они сидели поодаль, ждали, как и все, возвращения Робин и Фрэнки, пока Нами колдовала над картой. Луффи доедал хлебцы из спец-пайка, украденного у бойцов СиПи Найн. Когда только успел! Брук тихо наигрывал что-то на экране своего коммуникатора. Какая-то задолбавшая всех программа по сочинению музыки. Зоро не вникал. 

Нами моделировала и проверяла карты, должна была сказать им, куда двигаться теперь, но что-то не получалось. Возвращаться обратно, на поверхность Железного острова было нельзя. Там вовсю разгорелась война, в эпицентре которой оказался их маленький отряд морских пиратов. Так, кажется, называли их в правительственной армии. Вместе с ними на остров стеклись силы группировок со всего мирового океана, киборги, правительство, научная лаборатория и ее специальное оружие. Если бы только знать заранее, что такое получится. То что? Зоро знал, что они все равно попытались бы получить нечто под кодовым названием «Ван Пис». Чем бы они ни было на самом деле.

— Она вернется, — громко проговорил Брук. Нами нахмурилась, Луффи только плечами передернул и продолжал хрустеть. 

— С ней Фрэнки, — прибавил Брук.

Зоро вздохнул. Когда отряд спасался бегством, новые кибер-примочки Фрэнки им не помогли. Как не помогли и способности, Воля и сила Дьявольских фруктов, «волшебных» инъекций. 

С той минуты, как они оказались на Рафтеле, им приходилось убегать. 

Зоро почувствовал под пальцами влагу, опустил глаза. Кровь пропитала бинты. А ведь их только обновили. Значит, скоро придется снова делать перевязку, если успеют. Над ними содрогалась земля, а значит СиПи Найн привели в действие «огненный шквал», одну из шести смертельных боевых установок. 

И если так пойдет и дальше, неизвестно, дождется ли их Усопп. Хорошо хоть он остался на Санни. 

Стараясь не потревожить Санджи, Зоро осторожно расслабил мышцы и словно застыл, погружаясь в дремоту. Что может быть лучше сна? Ничего, так считал Зоро, и не важно, в каких условиях ему приходилось спать. В полудреме ему привиделось лицо Санджи, белое, усыпанное бисеринами пота, синеватые сухие губы, плотно сомкнутые веки. Воспоминания перемешались с реальностью, и вот они с Санджи уже внутри Санни. Корабль, переключившийся в режим подлодки, бежал по дну океана, мерно гудели приборы, но внутри почти не чувствовалось движение. Синий свет из-под не до конца задвинутых щитов заполнял каюту, дрожал на щеках спящего Санджи. Зоро лежал рядом, совсем как сейчас, и целовал его пониже уха, а Санджи просыпался. 

Зоро ухмыльнулся сквозь дрему. Кажется, что это было давно, а ведь на самом деле не прошло еще и двух суток с тех пор. Время летело слишком быстро. 

Сон продолжался, перебрасывая Зоро из одного воспоминания в другое, выбрасывая на острова, показывая ему Санджи без одежды на берегу. Тот перепачкал ноги мокрым песком, упер руки в боки, подставляясь солнечным лучам и болтал что-то про прекрасную Робин, которой идет розовая юбка. Зоро не слушал. Видел только голую спину Санджи, ягодицы и бедра, слышал только мягкий рокот волн и чувствовал только желание. Он подошел к Санджи, схватил его поперек груди, тот разорался - какого черта! Они повалились на песок и в воду, завозились, сражаясь, а потом Санджи укусил его за плечо, а Зоро поцеловал в волосы. Возня продолжалась, но они больше не дрались. Санджи распластался под ним, как морская звезда, а Зоро размазывал по его бокам мокрый липкий песок.

Зоро улыбнулся сквозь сон в ответ на лучистую улыбку Санджи. Воспоминания вернули ему силы. Солнце вошло в грудь и осталось там, расшевелив затихшую было надежду. Но досмотреть сон Зоро не успел. Что-то с грохотом обрушилось позади, он вздрогнул всем телом и проснулся, тут же хватаясь за меч. Санджи недовольно выругался. 

— Какого черта, придурок! Это же Робин вернулась.

— Да понял, — виновато протянул Зоро, вытаскивая у него изо рта почти догоревшую сигарету. Санджи попытался вдохнуть и выплюнул на пол кровяной сгусток. 

— Где мой автомат? Перестреляем уродов, — прошептал Санджи, и это означало, что лихорадка усиливается и бред возвращается. Зоро позвал Чоппера, чтобы сделал еще один укол. Автомат Санджи они потеряли, когда спасали свои задницы и уносили ноги.

— Потрясающая новость, — тем временем сообщила Робин, встряхивая побелевшими от пепла волосами. Фрэнки кивал, соглашаясь. Его яркий жилет тоже покрывал слой пыли, очки треснули, а прическа испортилась, и он ее даже не поправил. 

— Он точно здесь! — вещала Робин. — Рио Понеглиф!

— Но мы не можем остаться и искать его, — ответила ей Нами. Она все еще сидела над картами.

— У меня есть предположение, что он в центре подземного города…

— Нашла! Из катакомб есть выход к морю! Правда раньше я не видела его ни на одной из карт, и вряд ли о нем знает кто-то еще. Гарантии нет, но стоит попытаться… — увеличивая картинку, забормотала Нами. Потом ткнула пальцем в экран и подскочила, оглядывая всех.

— Рискнем? 

Луффи поднялся следом за ней, разминая ноги и руки, потянулся. 

— Херня вопрос. Вперед!

Все тут же пришло в движение, остальные зашевелились, поднимаясь, похватали оружие и вещи, Чоппер вручил Фрэнки свою аптечку, поправил на голове мотоциклетную шапку с выемками для рогов и ушей. Робин подтянула на плечо мини-пушку, Брук сунул за пояс два пистолета-пулемета.

А Зоро поднял на руки Санджи. После укола тот пришел в себя и тут же начал ругаться.

— Поставь, придурок! Сам пойду.

Конечно, сам он не пойдет, даже на ноги не встанет, тут же повалится. Зоро покачал головой.

— Иди ты!

И не стал слушать, что дальше нес тупой кок. Наверху что-то оглушительно грохнуло, все снялись с места, сразу, как ветром их сдуло, и Зоро бросился следом. Они неслись по рукаву, перепрыгивая через рельсы и желоба, над ними скрежетал металл, гремели взрывы. Правительство пустило в ход «Уран»?

Сзади раздался треск и лопнул металл. То ли прошивка подземного города не выдержала ударной волны, то ли кто-то еще нашел проход в катакомбы. Робин пробежала рядом, тряхнула волосами и крикнула: «Прорвались». Значит все-таки второе и надо прибавить скорость.

Зоро с Санджи за спиной бежать было тяжелее, но он рванул вперед, к перегородке между рукавами шахты. Фрэнки как раз поднял ее, открывая проход. Члены отряда по очереди пробрались в соседний отсек, Зоро помог проползти Санджи, потом перебрался и сам. Фрэнки забрался последним, и перегородка с грохотом опустилась. 

— Не тормозить! — крикнул им Луффи, и Зоро снова бросился за ними. Они мчали по плохо освещенному коридору почти наощупь, ориентируясь по отраженным от стен звукам. Где-то грохотало, скрипело, взрывалось, где-то над ними армии разносили остров. Их друга ранили, и они убегали, чтобы его спасти. 

— Пока они не активировали «Зету» у нас все шансы! — рассуждал на бегу Фрэнки. Зоро кивнул и побежал быстрее, слушая хриплые ругательства Санджи. Очередной отрезок пути преградила заслонка. Они снова нырнули под нее, спустились куда-то, потом поднялись, скатились по титановым трубам, и все это время Зоро тащил Санджи.

— Дай сигарету, — прошептал тот во время секундной остановки. Зоро поставил его аккуратно на пол и сунул в зубы сигарету, прикурил. Сигареты — где только Санджи их достает? Они сто лет как устарели. Сейчас в моде синтетические препараты, изменяющие сознание. Но Санджи был верен сигаретам, которые так уважал его наставник. И Зоро даже не высмеивал его за это. Все они в том или ином роде были старомодными. 

Санджи затянулся, захлебнулся дымом, закашлялся, выплевывая его вместе с кровью.

— Накурился? — выдернув у него изо рта сигарету, Зоро снова подставил ему спину. Он не желал слушать возражения, не хотел знать, что чертов упрямец Санджи думает по этому поводу, просто схватил его под зад и пустился бежать со всех ног. 

Когда они снова вынырнули в рукав шахты, воздух вокруг них начал нагреваться. 

— Они используют напалмовые бомбы! — заорала Робин. 

— Вперед! — долетел до них голос Луффи. 

Зоро давно бы сбился с пути, но Нами вела их, значит, беспокоиться было не о чем, во всем мире не нашлось бы навигатора лучше нее. 

— Это здесь! 

Крикнула она, метнулась вперед, словно маленькое рыже-золотое пятно, бросилась к последней перегородке. 

— Всем стоять!

Зоро остановился, готовый вдохнуть соленый запах океана, подставить лицо ветру. Перегородка медленно поднялась. Все притихли и напряженно всматривались в расширяющуюся щель. Еще немного. Еще. 

Но никакого океана за дверью не оказалось. Перед ними открылся еще один зал, но не такой, как те, через которые они пробегали. Этот был полон голубого света. Присвистнув, Луффи протянул: «Что за хрень! Нами?»

— На карте тут был обозначен выход к морю, — едва слышно пробормотала та, убирая со лба мокрую челку, и хмурясь, выудила из сумки коммуникатор.

Робин мягко отодвинула Нами плечом, скользнула вперед. 

— Не хочу отвлекать, но обратите внимание — это же он Рио Понеглиф!

Тут только и Зоро увидел, что в центре зала торчал камень величиной в три человеческих роста, ну или в два роста Фрэнки, Брука и в два с половиной роста Робин.

— Да? Круто! — протянул Луффи и подошел следом за ней к камню. Вместе с ним подтянулась и Нами. И маленький Чоппер, и Брук. Зоро пошел последним, хотя Санджи шипел ему на ухо: «Иди скорее, раз тебя зовет прекрасная Робин». 

Если совсем честно, то Зоро было плевать на Понеглифы и на то, что на них вычитывает Робин, но он все же сдался — голубоватый свет притягивал.

— Мммм странно, — промычала она, опуская очки со лба. — Странно.

— Что странно? — спросил Луффи, складывая руки на груди. Зоро тоже хотел бы знать, потому что никаких надписей на гранях куба не видел. Он поставил Санджи на ноги, приобнял, чтобы тому было легче и уставился на Робин.

Ты ответила не сразу. Опустилась на колени, что-то пощупала. Санджи, наверное, понравилось бы, как она смотрелась в такой позе, и Зоро был рад, что тот закрыл глаза.

— На нем нет надписей, — сказала Робин чуть погодя. Нами и Луффи переглянулись. 

— Совсем нет? — уточнил тот. 

— Да, зато есть вот что, — Робин поманила Луффи пальцем. — Подойди-ка.

Шагнув к ней, тот присел рядом.

— О, тут отпечаток руки! — ткнул он в какие-то темные пятна на грани куба. Зоро прищурился, разбирая. И правда, на камне отпечаталась огромная ладонь, раза в три больше ладони самого Зоро.

— Это рука Гол Ди Роджера, — уточнила Робин. 

Зоро наклонился немного вперед, но Санджи застонал, и пришлось снова встать прямо. Фрэнки тем временем присвистнул:

— Ничего себе находка.

Луффи, не раздумывая, кажется, ни секунды, прижал свою руку к отпечатку. 

— Да что же…! — попыталась возмутиться Робин, но было уже слишком поздно. Грани раскрылись, как лепестки цветка, Робин с Луффи едва успели отскочить. Зоро сначала показалось, что внутри камня пусто. Он вытянул шею, весь напрягся, стараясь заглянуть между гранями.

— Могу ошибаться, но, — ухмыльнулась Робин. — Кажется, это и есть «Ван Пис».

Фрэнки застонал. 

— И где он? Весь вышел?

— Он здесь. — Отодвинув Робин, Нами протиснулась внутрь куба. Несколько секунд Зоро видел только бордовое пятно ее платья, а потом она распрямилась, выскочила обратно и вскинула руку. В пальцах у нее была зажата свернутая в трубочку бумага. Настоящая бумага, на каких писали Древние.

— Ну и? — спросил Френки, ковыряя пальцем в ухе. — Что это на хрен такое? 

Сзади подал голос Санджи:

— Чудесная Нами…

Зоро закатил глаза, дожидаясь, когда же Нами уже разъяснит им все. В пещере было тихо, прохладно, и голубой свет так походил на воду, будто они уже плавали в океане.

Нами развернула свиток.

— Это карта. С подписью Роджера.

— Карта?

— Да… Путь к океану.

Несколько секунд все молчали. Луффи чесал лоб, задрав шляпу на затылок, Чоппер мягко сопел у Фрэнки на руках, сам Фрэнки гудел, как большая машина, Робин глядела на карту. Наверное, каждый сейчас простился с большой мечтой, с которой связывал «Ван Пис». 

И только Нами выглядела совершенно счастливой. 

— За мной! — скомандовала она. — Самое главное сейчас — выбраться отсюда и позаботиться о Санджи. А потом мы найдем сокровища. 

Нами спрятала карту в сумку, пристегнутую к бедру, и побежала к противоположной стене, где перед ней открылась невидимая до этого дверь. Они по очереди нырнули в проем, Зоро протащил Санджи за собой в узкое пространство.

— Да брось же меня уже, чертов ты урод! — принялся тот ругаться. Зоро захотелось треснуть его головой о стену, но он сдержался.

— Мы спасаем тебя, придурок, — процедил он. 

Коридор за дверью постепенно сужался, они едва ли не ползли по усыпанному металлической стружкой полу, когда в спертом воздухе тоннеля запахло солью. Еще чуть-чуть. Впереди Нами толкнула круглый люк.

Крышка распахнулась, в металлическую кишку ворвался поток чистого морского воздуха и солнечного света. Наконец-то!

— Быстрее! 

Волосы взъерошил ветер, когда Зоро и Санджи вылезли на поверхность. Впереди лежал океан, лизал берег, усыпанный пеплом и все той же металлической стружкой. На берегу не было никого, кроме их отряда. А над островом разрастался черный гриб.

— Активировали «Зету», — выдохнула Робин. 

— Усопп, дьявол тебя подери! — проорал Луффи, пиная носком ботинка песок под ногами. 

Океанская гладь перед ними пошла рябью, вода разошлась и над ней выросла Санни, вываливаясь на берег, как гигантский кит.

Крышка люка грохнула о борт, Усопп высунул голову и заорал в ответ. Неужели правда услышал Луффи?

— Давайте-давайте! У нас пара минут! И остров уйдет под воду!

Зоро обернулся, чтобы на прощание взглянуть на Рафтель. Черный гриб увеличивался, чернота заволакивала небо, поглощая солнечный свет, еще чуть-чуть и до них донесся бы звук взрыва, а после их сбило бы взрывной волной. Но они же успеют убраться отсюда, ведь так?.. 

Санджи крепко обхватил его за шею, как будто хотел задушить, Зоро подсадил его повыше и полез в лодку следом за остальными. Крышка люка захлопнулась с шипением. 

— Ложись! — приказала Нами, как только они все оказались в приборной. 

И следом за этим лодку тряхануло. Они попадали на пол, хватаясь кто за что, и Зоро думал только, как удержать Санджи, чтобы раны не разошлись. Санни закружило, понесло в океан. Подбросило, опустило, потянуло куда-то. Зоро крепко держал Санджи, прижимая его голову к груди. Только бы продержаться, только бы успеть. 

А когда все вдруг успокоилось, он осторожно разжал пальцы и взглянул в лицо Санджи. Тот тихо и часто дышал, лежа под ним, и прижимал руки к животу. Иллюминаторы были задраены, и надо было открыть их и посмотреть, гуда унесло лодку. 

Зоро осторожно уложил Санджи на пол, головой на свою камуфляжную куртку и потянулся к пульту. 

— Сейчас, — пробормотала где-то рядом Нами, наверное, пыталась реанимировать свой коммуникатор. 

Щиты поднялись, и Зоро застыл, пораженный видом. Он никогда в жизни не видел столько рыбы. Никогда, хотя где только судьба его не носила. 

— Санджи, придурок, ты только посмотри! — восхищенно крикнул он. 

— Что там еще, водоросль? — откликнулся тот.

— Тебе понравится! Точно!

— Мы в Олл Блю! — вместе с ним сообщила Нами. — Не может быть! Я всегда думала, что это байка.

Услышав новость, все заговорили одновременно, обсуждая нереальность открытия Нами. Только Чоппер полез в аптечку, чтобы заново перевязать Санджи и сделать укол. Тот снова закрыл глаза, лихорадка усиливалась, накатывал бред. А Зоро подсел к нему, переложил его голову себе на колени. Он еще успел увидеть, как Чоппер вкалывает иглу Санджи в бедро, как Робин забирает у Нами карту, на которой откуда-то появляются буквы, еще слышал их разговор про тайны Древних и Пустоту. Что, мол, все написано на этой бумажке. А потом погрузился в сон. Ведь для сна всегда самое подходящее время. И увидел Санджи, дурацкого улыбающегося Санджи, сияющего, словно солнце. Санджи распластался под ним, подставляя шею под поцелуи, смеялся и ругался. И это был самый прекрасный сон, в котором можно было провести жизнь.


End file.
